The Complement
by IsabellaGranger12
Summary: Fights and problems. Chase and Zoey aren't really carrying on well their hard relationship issues. But... there's always something in them that will make them realize maybe they can still go on, despite all...


**Hi! I love one-shots. And it's been long time since I didn't write one of these two, being them my favorite Z101 couple... Weird, right? xD Well, well, it's been totally random, honestly, I opened Word, and started writing the first thing it came through my mind; this is the result. xD Hope you like it!**

* * *

''Chase, would you open the door, please? I know you're in there, you've already done this to me, remember?'' Zoey waited behind the door. There've been more than months since they fought over each other's jealousy, insecurity plus their unbalance as a couple. They clasped each other well-fine, usually yeah, but their lower aspects as one single unity was destroying their whole within. Chase was too vulnerable when it came to Zoey's strong decision to stay with him. The older memories of torn youth wandered around his head every time he doubted about their sharing… It's just that he'd been so much time, too much time, scared about Cupid's crush, too much coy to take a step towards her and finally tell her how much he regretted not being her 'man'. '_'But God_!'' Zoey says, every time they discuss his nonsense insecurity towards this, and many others aspects. ''_How can I make you see that I only wanna be with you? Don't you understand, Chase?'' ''Those things were past. We live the present. How can you forget?'' ''Agh! I just hate when you act so stubborn!'_' And it was true. It was past. But Chase had a problem with leaving away that single time.

And it was reasonable. Chase had always been the shyness in all the terms. But exaggerating those spots had the consequences to turn Shyness into Cowardice. And Chase's inside was holding at least a bit of that… Because getting jealous because of Zoey greeting some guy she barely knew at the Disco… was a bit overstepped. Even more if she was waiting to see the first child Chase gave her, in her belly…

''CHASE! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!'' Zoey kicked the door twice, three times… Strong as she could. She was tired of Chase's silly jealousy. He was so freaking susceptible… God, it was exasperating, as far as she was concerned, she was the one who supposedly, had to face sudden mood changes, not Chase. She had been bearing it well, but him… Those kinds of situations were the ones that made her see how much differences sojourned between them.

Chase was a total whimsical. She had always thought of him as a very mature guy, but God! He could be really temperamental when he wanted to… Because he wanted to, let's face it. He could, if he'd feel like it, just open the door to let Zoey in and try to talk… But Zoey knew their constant fighting had made some changes into their lives… Adding the surprising pregnancy… Chase and Zoey were driving nowhere, if they continued like this… They'd probably end up getting tired of each other… The only thing Zoey knew is that despite all, she still loved him, but they've been acting different after all the fights… after all the jealousy… after the new family member arrival… It all made a sudden yet extremely violent storm into their merry upon the screen life. It screwed all. The new of Zoey's pregnancy flew by all their friend's heads and mouths, and they all acted so fluffy-glad because of it. They ensured it'd be the perfect baby, in a perfect couple… As if they've always been predestinated, to end up together, getting married, having two or three children, one dog, Chase taking some coffee at the exhausting morning, reading the newspaper, while Zoey taking a look at the cleaned-up oven, waiting for the early-morning cake to end up baking, and calling the girls to help her decorating it with thick pink cream and red flowers made of sugar.

Oh, yeah, that was the image they had of them, of their living together… But it wasn't at all like that, no less.

''Chase, PLEASE!'' She leaned on the door, and punched it a few times, before letting herself sideslip towards their cold department floor. How could Chase be that much of a little boy? That was not how things should happen, not what Zoey deserved to hold on, because of the pregnancy and because it just wasn't what she was expecting for their life together, sharing a room, paying the rental dividing it into one fifty percent each other, and loving each other, as they should do. But no! What the hell was coming between them? Jealousy, insecurity, vulnerability, fears of a new change? Zoey knew the answer. And it was an outright no. Chase had changed. And she changed as well. But if he wasn't able to act as a grown man in these kinds of situations, then she… she wasn't sure he was the one for her… It wasn't like ''better half'' thought, not anymore… Chase was acting like a little boy, just in the moment he had to act as the man he was. Then, what, if she stayed with him in this kind of terms, it'll be one woman paired up with a little boy, raising up another child? No, for God's sake, no. This wasn't the kind of life she wanted to live. She had taken too much compassion for her lover, but Chase needed to pay it right back to her, so long ago. And he wasn`t helping her… Didn't that say everything about his role as a father? No, no more patience. For God's sake, she didn't need to take care of another child who didn't want to cooperate. It was enough.

She slowly lifted her head up from the bottom of the dorm door, and sighed before letting her sharp words come out of her mouth:

''Chase… If you do not open the door, you'll force me to take drastic measures… Please, hear me one last time and try to let aside your childish obduracy… I love you, but this cannot continue if you don't try to help me… help us, our relationship. We don't need this; we could've been more than this thing we barely are… I'm pregnant, Chase, for God's Sake, I need your help! We're about to have a baby, can't you see it? It is because I love you! I'm not interested at all in other guys, what do you think I am? Go on, tell me! You think I'm some kind of fucking whore, don't you?!''

A tear made its way from her brown eye to her mouth, but stopped its journey after being removed by her cold finger. Tears of wrath had already been there before, but only because of what was her future husband… Was that any fair? Was this what she always wanted as a life?

''Chase…'' She whispered, almost out of breath, but she was experiencing another down… Until she felt a little push, her hand still grabbing the door handle, and her eyes closed into the salty pouring…

''I'm so sorry, Zoey.'' Someone whispered. She didn't know who. Not who, or even when or where. Only that something on her belly was making an incredible ache. And she wasn't really feeling it. She knew it was hurting, but she was already lost, and the pain seemed so far away… She leaned her head backward, over the wall, and breathed in loudly intense, her heartbeat getting higher as when she was having an intimate emotion. She heard a familiar voice, a hand grabbing her arm maybe a little more impulsively than usual… just a little… and a hand also slapping both of her cheeks, maybe trying to bring her back to reality… Reality? What was that? God, what is that? And also, who doesn't say reality wasn't a little bit distorted after all, right? Ooh, yeah. She smirked in what she felt it was some kind of dream and then, plop! Everything changed.

''Congrats, Mrs. Matthews… It was a healthy boy.''

The nurse smiled and as I turned back my look into her body, she was already leaned into the blue cradle, and a tiny softly moan could be heard, new that a baby boy had just been awaken. I stared sort of confused as she approached and handed me the bundle wrapped in cloth. But just in the moment I made eye contact with those half-closed eyes, those lovely diminutive eyes… Those amazing green eyes that had just been opened by the first time, I understood everything. And the whole world stopped having importance for me.

''Oh my God… He's beautiful.'' That beautiful new born baby was mine… He was mine, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever held on…

''Yeah, he's gorgeous. You know, he's been one of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. And I've attended plenty of labors.'' The nurse chuckled as she grabbed the broom and started rake over the dust on the floor, and that was the time I've noticed I was in a labor room, that I probably gave birth hours ago and that the flowers next to me, placed upon the mini table, were a welcome to my baby. I stared at him. He was asleep, wrapped into my arms, his dinky tiny breathing was making his small chest go up and down; my eyes got wet, and thereupon I felt a tear running down my cheek… I smiled as I realized that I've just became a mum and I was holding what would be my son through this and future years… He was beautiful… Beautiful and perfect… It was the first time that I've loved one person with only leading my eyes upon him… Now on, I knew that love at first sight existed... I've loved him, I've loved him so much... I held him close to me, and both of our breathing became as one, and started going on at a perfect sense. Connected as one.

''Excuse me…'' I've heard as someone softly opened the door, and go out a bouquet of roses, followed by a shy yet lovely smile and the same eyes that were closed into my arms.

''Chase…'' I whispered, almost in an unhearable way, as he got closer to the bed and placed the new flowers next to the others. Then almost magically, got out a big teddy-bear and put it on my bed. Chase was holding a soft expression over his face nevertheless, when he placed both of his amazing eyes on our little piece of heaven, his expression turned into an incredible tender one that my heart couldn't help skipping a beat and I felt my eyes getting wet again…

''My god, Zoey…'' He said out of breath, and stared at me. When I saw his eyes wetted too, I couldn't hold it anymore.

''Oh, Chase!'' I whispered, tears running down my cheek, yet I felt so happy, so amazingly happy… Chase surrounded me with his tender arms, and I suddenly felt the happiest person on the world. I've had everything that I've always wanted… Chase, my son and our happiness. Because he was ours… he was part of us, of our hearts, of our love, despite all. Despite all the stupid fights we put up with Chase, despite everything… If we loved each other, what else mattered?

The nurse kept on smiling over the lovely scene of the three of us embraced into each other's arms. I knew it because of the silence of the room, only broken by our breathing.

''This is one of the reasons I love my job.'' She said, staring at Chase and then, me. ''It's noticeable you truly love each other.'' And with that, she sent us a true huge smile and left the room.

I looked at Chase. He looked at me. I couldn't help letting out a tiny smile. All the fights… Did we truly were fighting over jealousy and stubbornness last night? How could that be true? It seemed so far away, the time that we've acted as children… both of us. His eyes were really sincere, and I could tell he was being truly happy. He smiled too, and thereupon, started caressing our little baby's soft face. He was caressing him with that amount of love that I've inadvertently bit my lower lip and another tear ran down my cheek. Chase was the father, the guy I've always been in love with, and… he was the one. Now on, I was sure he was the one in my life.

''Chase…'' His eyes darted up to me. He was fantastic.

''Yes, love?''

''I love you…'' I whispered. His face seemed to be almost freezed for a moment, but almost in the same nanosecond, he grinned and leaned in to kiss me. It felt different than the latest days did. This was true. This was love.

''I love you too, Zoey. Too much I cannot explain it…'' I shook my head.

''No… I'm the one who should say that, Chase… I mean, I truly love you, no matter how many times I could've been fighting with you… I only know that I love you, I can't express it with any other word, Chase…''

Chase smirked.

''Zoey… I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I've been acting too much idiotic throughout all this weeks… You didn't deserve it, Zo, I've been so stupid…''

I smiled as I saw him head down. I've always been weak when it came to forgive him. But Chase gave me a reason to be it. He was mine, I was his, and this child… this child only showed that despite all the problems, at least Chase and I can always go on.

''I love you, Chase. Despite that.'' I smiled, and he smiled back. We could be the corniest ones in the whole world, but Chase and I were always together, and I was yearning to be always next to him, despite everything. No matter how much imbecile we can turn, Chase and me… Chase and I will be always a complement to each other's life.

* * *

**I only hope you liked it. It's been a while, yeah, I've already told, since I've written one story of them, or in better terms, a one-shot, which I like more. :D**

**If you liked it, let me know, and if you didn't, then do it anyways. I appreciate constructive criticism. :D **


End file.
